A Very Glee Thanksgiving
by Wemmabby
Summary: Rachel and Kurt attempt to celebrate Thanksgiving at their place, but things don't go as planned.


A Very Glee Thanksgiving

Back at Rachel and Kurt's apartment, they were preparing their Thanksgiving turkey for later, when all of their friends were coming over for dinner.

"Rachel," said Kurt, peeling potatoes. "Why did you invite Brody?!"

"I thought it'd be nice...you know, after all he's done for us?"

"UGH! Rachel, you are not even making any SENSE!" Kurt screeched, ready to rip Rachel's skin of her face with the potato peeler.

"Woah woah woah, Kurt, I think that you're overreacting to this whole thing. And besides, it's only for a couple of hours."

"RACHEL! How is having you, Cassie, Santana and Brody in the same room together a GOOD IDEA?!" Kurt yelled. "And after ALL THAT'S HAPPENED!"

"It will be fine, Kurt," Rachel said reassuringly. "It will be fine."

A couple of hours later, Rachel and Kurt set the table for their 7 guests that were coming to dinner. Cassandra, Isabelle, Brody, Santana, Blaine, and of course, themselves.

"Oh god!" Rachel yelped.

"What is it?" asked Kurt, gasping.

"Kurt, I think that you were RIGHT! Cassandra and Brody are going to KILL EACHOTHER!" Rachel screamed very loudly. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get that," Kurt whispered, placing his hand on Rachel's shoulder reassuringly.

When the door was opened, there stood Santana and Brody. Brody was shirtless and his abs smelled delicious! Santana was wearing her Cheerios uniform. They were holding hands! Brody handed Rachel a pecan pie that he had made.

"Thanks," said an annoyed Rachel. She wanted to tell Brody to leave, but she couldn't. She wasn't going to be the person who ruined the last Thanksgiving this world would ever know.

"Have a seat right there," said Kurt, pointing to two seats right next to each other. Brody and Santana ice skated into their seats. Then there was another knock at the door.

"I'll get that," said Brody like he lived there and was in charge of everything- even something as important as answering the door on Thanksgiving day. He opened it up and Isabelle was standing there.

"Oh, hey! You're that lady who came with them to my apartment in the middle of my date!"

"Yes, that would be me..." said Isabelle, sighing. She knew that those were the only lines she'd have during the entire episode. Isabelle sat down next to Kurt at the dinner table. Then there was another knock at the door.

"COMING!" Brody yelled, answering the door once again. This time, Blaine was standing there in his Robin costume.

"Justice always wins," he cried, flying over to the seat in between Kurt and Rachel. Everyone was sitting down now- everyone except for Cassandra, who was strangely late to their feast.

"Where is she?" asked Kurt, staring at his watch. "The feast started 45 SECONDS ago!"

"I have no idea, bro," said Brody. His shimmering hair was flowing in the breeze. Even his HAIR had abs!

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Oh, no, Brody," said Rachel. "You probably shouldn't answer that..."

"Oh, shut it Rachel," said Brody. He opened up the door just a crack at first to make sure that she wasn't going to punch him in the face. He didn't think she was going to. Cassandra walked in, kicked Brody in the groin, and sat down at the table. This is how they were sitting:

CASSIE BRODY SANTANA

RACH BLAINE ISABELLE KURT

It was a pretty awkward Thanksgiving meal. No one barely said a word, other than Blaine, who was singing. It was splendid Thanksgiving music!

Brody was sitting there. He was holding Cassie's hand and Santana's under the table while he ate his food by smashing his face into his plate. Food was getting stuck in his abs. It was pretty awkward and Rachel felt like she was going to throw up. Kurt wasn't eating his turkey, but sitting there, knitting yet another periwinkle sweater.

"Uhm..." said Brody, super awkwardly. "I have to go to the bathroom..."

"So do I," Cassie whispered. She followed Brody upstairs. Everyone figured that she was going to beat him up.

After a couple of minutes of everyone sighing, Rachel went upstairs to see if Brody was okay. But when she got there she found them making out on the couch.

"BRODY!" she screeched.

"Rachel, this is SOOO not what it looks like..." said Brody, laughing.

"HOW can you be making out with CASSANDRA?!" Rachel yelled. "I MEAN, you're DATING Santana, I asked you out, Kurt's in LOVE with you, Cassie supposedly HATES you, and Isabelle and Blaine are probably in love with you, too!"

"Wow...I...I...I never realized how many people I've been with..." said Brody sexually. "I don't know what's wrong with me..."

"EVERYTHING!" Rachel screamed. "EVERYTHING THAT COULD POSSIBLY BE WRONG WITH YOU...IS!"

Then very sad music played while clips of Brody and everyone he's ever been with rolled across the screen. He was a sad Brody.

"Cassie, I'm SO sorry!" Brody said.

"It's okay..." said Cassandra. "I was a bitch anyways."

When she said that, everyone laughed. They all ran downstairs to sing and dance on top of the dinner table. Everyone was singing- even ISABELLE had lines! It was a dream come true!

FIN


End file.
